Of Graves and Tears
by SnowGlimmer
Summary: No one should have to dig a grave for someone they care about. Coping with the loss of a dear friend is hard enough..." Yoko learns a valuable lesson about mourning, and how Kamina isn't as foolish as most perceive him to be.


Title: Of Graves and Tears  
Fandom: Gurren Lagann  
Pairing: Yoko/Kamina  
Prompt: 13. Candlelit Loss  
Word Count: 737  
Genre: Romance with a dash of humor  
Rating: PG  
Summary: No one should have to dig a grave for someone they care about. Coping with the loss of a dear friend is hard enough, but having it pounded home with every shovel full of dirt you toss to the side is just short of insanity-inducing.  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: This is my first time writing fanfiction in a long time (I've been doing original work up to now), so please be kind! ///  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No one should have to dig a grave for someone they care about. Coping with the loss of a dear friend is hard enough, but having it pounded home with every shovel full of dirt you toss to the side is just short of insanity-inducing.

Grave digging was, sadly, just another footnote on Yoko's repertoire, right under gun extraordinaire and pervert smacker. It was almost an autonomic function, since death is unavoidable, even in times of peace. But even though she was, just a little, used to it, that didn't make times like this any easier.

"What are you doing?"

Yoko stuck the end of her shovel in the ground, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "I thought we explained grave digging to you already," she said a bit irately. Sometimes she just couldn't tell if Kamina liked to annoy her, or really lacked any common sense.

"You put dead people in them, I know." the blue haired man moved to stand next to her, looking at the hole critically, and she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd declared the hole unfit because it was a MAN'S JOB to dig holes. Right. "Who's it for?"

"Yoru." Yoko returned to her digging, not needing to look at Kamina to know he was frowning in thought. "You never met him. He kept mostly to himself, but he was always kind. The kids really liked him. Not much of a fighter, but he was always ready when we needed him."

"Hm. A good man, it would seem." And for a moment, the red head really hoped that this would end the conversation so that he would leave. But that was asking for too much, of course. "Why are you digging it?"

Yoko was sorely tempted to dump her shovel full of dirt on him. "Because someone has to. Everyone else has other business to attend to, I don't, and he was a friend of mine, so it's only natural." She stuck the shovel in the dirt, stomping on it with her boot. "Everyone has to pull their own weight in times of war."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Why, because I'm a girl?" The red head snapped, scowling at the growing pile of dirt. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?!

"No, because you should be allowed to mourn." Now that wasn't something she was expecting. Nearly dropping her shovel, Yoko turned to face him, surprised by the serious look on his face. "You lost someone you cared about. You shouldn't be the one to dig his grave."

Yoko knew she must look similar to a fish, just staring at him with her jaw on the ground. But then her lips started to tremble, her vision started to blur, and before she could worry about how she was going to lose any respect Kamina had for her, she started to cry. "It's just…" she started, turning to pick up her shovel again, but was stopped when she was suddenly pulled in to a strong embrace.

"I'll finish it." He murmured, voice muffled slightly by her hair and scarf. Although it was the wrong time to notice, Yoko couldn't help but marvel at how good it felt to be held like this by him. "No one is going to think less of you if you cry."

Including me. He didn't have to say it, but she knew. So she stopped trying to hold her tears back, resting against his chest as she cried. Maybe there was more to Kamina then manly bravado and long monologues, because now, he was being silent for once, stroking her hair until she started to calm.

"Thank you." She said, pulling away enough to wipe at her eyes. Thankfully (although she didn't want to admit it), Kamina didn't let go of her, still keeping his arms draped comfortably around her waist.

"Once we defeat all the Gunmen, you won't have to worry about digging graves for your friends." Kamina said fiercely, the familiar passion-driven fire in his eyes again. "Simon and I will make sure that there won't have to be any more needless deaths."

Instead of rolling her eyes at his speech, Yoko couldn't help but smile. Maybe, just this once, she would take comfort in Kamina's speech, instead of rolling her eyes. But either way, she knew that she wouldn't have to dig a grave for one of her friends again.


End file.
